Conventionally, there has been known a mounting method for mounting a semiconductor chip on a printed substrate (hereinafter referred to as substrate). In a process for mounting the semiconductor chip on the substrate, in order to ensure the joining strength and positional accuracy between the substrate and the semiconductor chip, it is preferable to mount the semiconductor chip with the warpage of the substrate corrected. As a technique for correcting for correcting the warpage of the substrate, a conceivable method is to absorb the substrate on the plate-shaped stage by vacuum adsorption to correct the warpage. Further, as other techniques, the substrate on which the semiconductor chip is not mounted is pressed on the stage, or a gel-like material having adhesion coats the stage to use the adhesive force in order to correct the warpage of the substrate. The correction of the substrate warpage has to be performed until an underfill material, which is filled between the substrate and the semiconductor chip mounted on the substrate, is hardened.
However, in a case where the substrate is corrected by the vacuum adsorption, a larger adsorptive force may be needed, since a restoring force against the correction of the warpage becomes larger depending on the thickness of the substrate. In this case, the cost of a producing apparatus is increased, because a vacuum pomp having a strong adsorptive force is needed. In order to ensure the strong adsorptive force, ingenuity is demanded for the number of vacuum holes and the arrangement thereof formed on the stage. This also increases the cost of the stage.
In another case where the warpage is corrected by pressing the substrate to the stage, no semiconductor chips can be mounted at the contact area in which the substrate comes into contact with a pressing member for pressing the substrate. This leads the mounting area of the substrate to be smaller, thereby to increases the cost thereof.
In the case where the warpage is corrected by the adhesive force, the maintenance for the gel-like material is periodically needed to prevent the adhesive force from reducing, thereby increasing the cost.